


They Did Not Dream

by Mdeezy



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam is getting better at it, Adam is selfish, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Sickfic, Sleeping together in the literal sense, These boys love each other very much, pure fluff, tooth rottingly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdeezy/pseuds/Mdeezy
Summary: Ronan is afraid to sleep in the same bed as Adam until circumstances force his hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I spent my morning writing this instead of my novel. You're welcome internet.

Ronan would not sleep with him.

At least not in the standard nonsexual way.

Adam did not question it. He knew firsthand what Ronan’s nightmares could conjure up. He did not need Ronan to explain it. Words were hard enough for him as it was.

And so, every night he resigned himself to one last kiss. Every night he stumbled out of Ronan’s bed in whatever state of undress the night’s debaucherous activities had called for, and every night he hobbled into Declan’s room to fall asleep.

Tonight was not one of those nights.

Adam was sick. Some horrible flu he must have picked up from someone at work. His fever was making his head swim with fears and doubts and illusions.

Normally he would have powered through. No rest for the wicked, or for the criminally poor, but Ronan had taken one look at him, stolen his phone and cancelled all of his obligations for the day.

Now, he was laying in Declan’s bed, which he had only moved from today once, to vomit.

Ronan was straddling Declan’s desk chair with his arms folded over the ornate wooden back, his expression unreadable. Adam dozed in and out of consciousness several times, but every time he woke Ronan was still there.

He knew that he should probably tell him to leave and go tend to the animals or do something productive, but Adam was selfish and he wanted his boyfriend by his side. Besides, he figured that if he asked him to leave Ronan would probably just tell him to fuck off or something.

Either that or he’d listen and storm off angrily, which would have been even worse, for both of them.

Adam kept his mouth shut and let the day to pass in a slow and sickly haze.

He slurped down broth when Ronan insisted it and he curled up with Opal a few times when she came to check on them; the rest of the time she was off doing and eating God knows what. Ronan was too preoccupied playing watch dog to care.

The next time Adam woke, night had fallen. The barn was quiet in a way that it only ever was in the pitch blackness of the dead of night. When he looked to his right he was unsurprised to find Ronan still perched in his chair, watching over him.

“I’m okay if you wanna go sleep,” Adam murmured, punctuated with a cough.

Ronan worked his jaw ever so slightly as he contemplated. Adam could see how tired and worried he was, despite his best efforts to hide it. Ronan had lost so much of what he loved. The shuttered look behind his eyes seemed to scream, _I’m terrified that if I look away you’ll be gone too._

“You can sleep in here if you want,” Adam whispered, knowing it would probably set Ronan off, but it needed to be said.

Ronan’s shoulders tightened. “No.”

Adam did his best to sit up. His head swam and his stomach heaved ever so slightly, but he got his bearings after a few seconds.

“You know what Gansey told me once?” he asked.

“That he’s hopelessly dull and completely unattractive.”

Adam rolled his eyes. They both knew this wasn’t true.

“He _said_ that whenever he can’t sleep, whenever he feels restless or has nightmares he calls Blue.”

Ronan scoffed. “Figures.”

Adam sighed. “The point is, talking to her, knowing she’s there? It helps him. It keeps him from spiraling out of control.”

“Good for them,” Ronan proclaimed.

Adam continued on as if he hadn’t spoken. “I know we’re not--” he paused to collect his thoughts. “I know it’s not the same situation at all, but I want to be there for you like that. If you dream something horrible I want us to deal with it together. I don’t want you to be alone with the thoughts that could hurt you. I want you to go to sleep knowing that I have your back. I’m not afraid of you Ronan. You shouldn’t be either.”

Adam bit his lip. They were words that had been weighing on him for months now, but it was still much more than he would have let slip if it weren’t for the fever.

Ronan’s body was clenched in that hateful position he assumed whenever he didn’t know how to properly deal with his emotions. Adam waited him out.

“Okay,” he said finally, deflating. “But I’m not sleeping with you in my brother’s bed. That’s too fucking weird Parrish.”

Adam smiled and pulled back the covers. Ronan helped him shuffle down the hall.

Once they were both nestled into Ronan’s bed, which Adam was no stranger to, they automatically settled into one of those ridiculous positions Adam had once assumed only existed in romantic comedies. Ronan was on his back, arms raised and fingers locked beneath his head while Adam laid curled on his side with his head on Ronan’s chest, fingers splayed right over his remarkable heart.

Even though Adam had been sleeping all day, the comfort and familiarity of Ronan’s warmth was enough to ease him back into the world of unconsciousness.

“I’m here,” Adam whispered, already drifting.

Ronan said something that Adam did not catch because his hearing ear was pressed into the other boy’s skin, but the soft rattling of Ronan’s ribcage against his cheek felt like an ‘I love you.’

Adam and Ronan slept.

They did not dream.

**Author's Note:**

> *Shrugs* Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. I can take it (probably). 
> 
> I'm @Retoondant on tumblr if you wanna scream with me.


End file.
